


the beauty of the rain is how it falls

by the_dala



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Late at Night, M/M, Multi, OT3, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dala/pseuds/the_dala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been raining on and off since they’d touched down.</i>
</p><p>Poe takes Rey and Finn home for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the beauty of the rain is how it falls

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dar Williams

It had been raining on and off since they’d touched down. Poe pouted rather adorably when the picnic he’d planned with his grandmother was foiled by a torrential downpour that first afternoon. It faded into a fine mist by the following morning so they went hiking as scheduled, Finn complaining about wet socks and Poe needling him about going soft between battles the whole way. Rey listened to the familiar refrain with half an ear while Kes Dameron pointed out various plants and their properties. He was something of a hobby botanist and she was still floored by growing greenery; it was the first tentative connection made between Poe’s father and the two young people he had unexpectedly brought home.

The surprise of the visit was not helped by Finn being awkward and Rey turning shy, unaccustomed as they both were to the concept of a well-worn family home. So she was grateful for the beauty of Yavin IV’s foliage in the rain. She didn’t even mind the blisters, which Finn insisted on treating when they got back (Rey and Poe would have been content to ignore them, but they weren’t about to object to a pair of strong hands rubbing salve into their sore feet).

“You okay?”

She wasn’t phased by the fact that Finn had awakened despite her care in sliding out of bed and opening the window, nor by the first words that came to his lips. The echo of their first meeting made her smile.

“Yes,” she said quietly, drawing her legs up beneath her on the sill. “Just watching the rain.”

It was coming down steady but soft, different from the way it had crashed in sheets during the storm or slanted sideways in the wind or seemed almost to rise up from the ground in the early morning. Rey had never realized that rain would be different each time it fell.

She felt the stirring of Poe’s wakefulness a moment before he spoke.

“S’cold,” he moaned, burying his face in Finn’s shoulder.

Finn poked him in the ribs while slinging an arm over his waist. “That’s because you kicked the covers off, idiot.”

“Kick _you_ ,” Poe muttered, making a feeble attempt to do so.

Rey rolled her eyes and stood, brushing a few damp droplets from her shirt (a worn old thing dug out of the closet, covered in brightly-colored starfighters like the rest of the room. At least Poe had replaced his childhood bed at some point over the years or they would’ve ended up bunking on the floor).

Finn lifted his head, his eyes wide and dark in the faint moonlight. “Leave the window cracked?”

She nodded, understanding his fondness for a fresh breeze after a lifetime spent breathing recycled air.

Retrieving the quilt from the floor, she curled up next to Poe, tucking her knees behind his. He grumbled about her cold feet but reached back to tug her wrist forward. Finn found her hand and laced his fingers with hers, their knuckles brushing Poe’s chest.

Rey reached out to the Force to sharpen her hearing, momentarily distracted by the slowly deepening breaths of her companions and the jungle-sounds in the distance until she found what she was seeking. 

Rain pattered on the branches of the Force-sensitive tree in the garden, its leaves turning up their silvery undersides in the light wind. She fell asleep to the music it made and to the matched heartbeats by her side.


End file.
